


Haikyuu oneshots!!

by katm107



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Probably some spice if I feel like it, can Akaashi marry me, do people read these, haikyuu is my life, idk about actual smut, someone might die, you should read them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katm107/pseuds/katm107
Summary: Haikyuuuuuuu oneshoooottttttssss that’s it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. 🦉Bokuaka🦉 Cheerleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets a dare from Oikawa... that promptly gives Bokuto a nose bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Bokuto, same. Akaashi in a cheerleaders outfit? I would faint.

"Ok, I pick..." Oikawa trailed off, his head lolling sideways onto his shoulder as he thought. "Akaashi. Truth or dare?"

Akaashi groaned. This training camp was particularly interesting, with Seijoh being invited, but it also involved many nights of 'icebreakers' thanks to Okaiwa.

"Um." He spoke, picking his next move very carefully. Truth could reveal some things he didn't particularly want getting out so dare had to be the safer option (after much complaining from Bokuto earlier, you weren't allowed to use dares to find a truth).

"Dare." He said in his usual monotone voice, hoping the others wouldn't see the anxiety under the surface. It was just game, after all. It was... fun.

"Yes!" Oikawa pumped his fist in the air, and Akaashi secretly wondered if he had chosen the right option. "I dare you to show up to training tomorrow in a cheerleaders uniform, and stay out of the game the entire first match while dancing around! And you need to keep it on for the whole day, no loopholes."

This was worse than any truth they could have thought up.

The room was full of cheers and agreements, Noya even screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Guys-" God, he could not do this. It would be so embarassing! And then... Another picture popped into his head.

Akaashi, standing in the tacky uniform. And off to the side, the captain and ace of the team with bright red cheeks smiling at him. Bokuto laughing at the outfit but secretly liking the way it looked-

Woah, ok, no. 

Unfortunately, Tanaka seemed to share his thoughts.

"I think Bokutos going to be needing some Asahi after seeing that." He winked at Akaashi, sending both the boys into protests.

"I'm fully focused on volleyball! Why would I even look at Akaashi anyway? Not that there's anything wrong with you, you're very pretty, I mean nice, but I don't think of you like that!" Bokuto seemed anxious to prove himself, his eyes darting around the room.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Ok, Bokuto-san. You can stop talking now." He was a little... sad? Though he didn't know exactly why.

Daiichi looked down at his phone, eyes widening when he saw the time. "Wow, it's already midnight? We have training tomorrow, everyone should turn in."

With a series of groans and complaints, everyone left to go to their respective rooms, leaving fukurodani to sleep. 

Leaving Bokuto and Akaashi to sleep with a distance that was now too wide between them.

\------

"Agkaasshiii!" Bokutos voice was too loud in his ear, echoing through his dream as it ended. 

Akaashi groaned. Surely just a few more minutes could be wasted, he thought, pulling his pillow over his head.

"Come onnn." A large hand grabbed his shoulder, shaking him. Akaashi reluctantly opened his eyes to see the owl standing over him.

Except no owl was that beautiful.

Not that he though Bokuto was beautiful or anything.

He untangled the blanket from around himself- ignoring the chuckle from Bokuto- and stood up, preparing himself for the day.

Their first game was against Karasuno, and they won by a tiny fraction. Karasuno simply did the penalty run without complaint, returning for their game against Nekoma.

"Hey, Fukurodani!" Iwazuimi's voice called from across the gym. "Looks like our next game is against you."

Akashi wanted to bury his face in his hands. All he'd had to do was stay out of Oikawa's way, hoping that he would forget about the dare. Everyone had been pretty sleep deprived, maybe it had just left their minds. But the grin on Bokutos face said otherwise.

"Agkaashii! You look so terrified! Is it because of Oikawa?" He questioned with a childlike innocence. "You worried he'll make you do your dare?"

"My dare? Oh, right." Akaashi muttered, already walking into the court. "I guess I just didn't have time." Or he wanted to be spared the mortal embarrassment.

"Keiji!" Oikawa called, voice smooth and flamboyant. "I'm sorry, I may just be blind. Or is that a uniform made for a male?"

Akaashi sighed, lifting his arms up in the air. "Gender is a construct. Let's play ball."

Oikawa lowered his eyes, the cheery tone dropping. "Don't think I'm letting you off so easy, Keiji. You're getting in that uniform before we're out of this training camp."

"Oh, shut up, Oikawa." Iwazuimi scolded, smacking the back of his boyfriends head. Oikawa whined and pouted at Iwa, who simple rolled his eyes in response.

"Or we could just play?" Akaashi questioned, moving his weight onto his left foot and setting his hands on his hips. Bokuto turned to hide the slight blush that rose on his face and called something meaningless to the team.

The game started with Oikawa's patented serve, Bokuto receiving it easier than the last time they played. They ended up losing to Seijoh because Akaashi was distracted worrying about the dare and Bokuto was distracted thinking of Akaashi in a short skirt.

"Seems like we both have a short break until our next rounds, Akaashi." Oikawa smirked. "What's say we find those outfits and get one ready for you to wear tomorrow?"

Akaashi wanted to back out, but he knew the others would give him hell for it. Besides, Oikawa had already grabbed his wrists, dragging him to the gym doors. He noticed Bokuto's eyes on them, a strange expression on his face. After what seemed like an internal struggle, he ran and started walking with them.

"You finding Akaashi a skirt, hey?" He questioned, the same odd smile on his face. It turned into a scowl that was quickly hidden when Oikawa slid his arm around Akaashi's waist.

"I'm sure Akaashi will make everyone faint in something that short," Oikawa teased, reaching his other arm out to unlock a door they came to. "Besides, he has until tomorrow to prepare himself. Nothing but a whole day for our A-slut-shi."

"A short skirt makes him a slut? I thought society was further along than that, Oikawa. Akaashi will look respectfully incredible in a skirt." Bokuto announced, holding himself up with pride that immediately bent when Oikawa snickered.

"It was a joke, Captain." He opened the door, revealing spare Cheerleader uniforms hanging up.

"Uh, Oikawa? How did you know where these were?" Bokuto asked hesitantly, and Oikawa smiled.

"Oh, me and Iwa-chan-"

"Okay!" Akaashi cut him off, waving his hand is . "That's enough, we don't need to know, I'm sure." He paused, surveying the outfits that hung from the racks. They looked extremely... small.

"There, Akaashi! That looks about your size!" Bokuto grabbed one off the hook, shoving it in Akaashis arms. Wiggling his eyebrows, he added. "You gonna try it on?"

"Hey!" Akaashi protested. "The dare was to wear it for a day. You don't get to see me in this until tomorrow." He cleared his throat and made his voice return to the usual level tone. "I'll try it on in the bathrooms, where you can't see. Just to make sure it fits."

So he did, and was surprised to find that it fit almost perfectly. Except in obvious areas, but still. And it looked kind of... good.

He changed out of it and went back to where Oikawa and Bokuto were waiting. Bokuto immediately grinned and clapped his hands. "So, how did it look?"

"Um... like a skirt?" Akaashi shrugged. Oikawa took the uniform from his hands, snickering at him.

"I think Bokuto wants to know how the skirt looked on your ass, more like." Bokuto reddened and stuttered, acting offended by Oikawa's assumption.

"Simp." Oikawa muttered in response to Bokuto. "We should be heading back now. Iwa-chan definitely said something about a closet, if you know what I mean." Oikawa winked at Akaashi.

"He said 'Oikawa, I swear to fuck if you don't pull yourself together I will lock you in a closet and let you starve to death." Akaashi deadpanned, and Bokuto snorted.

"Hey! He did not, you weren't even there!" Oikawa defended, walking ahead of the other two. "Have fun loosing, fuck-orodani."

"What's that even meant to mean?" Bokuto whispered to Akaashi, who lightly poked him in the ribs.

"Be quiet, Bokuto-san. Let's go play."

They walked back and set up for their next game, winning by quite a lot. Oikawa came up after and tried to taunt them again but Iwazuimi pulled him away.

The day was over soon, and after dinner everyone headed back to the rooms. Bokuto, as usual, had trouble sleeping and came over to pester Akaashi.

"Agkaashee!" He whisper shouted at the sleep feinting boy. "You awake?"

"No. Shut up, Bokuto-san."

"You look cute when you sleep!"

"You look cute when I'm sleeping."

"You mean in your dreams?"

"No, I meant when I close my eyes and can't see you."

"Oh." Bokuto stopped talking for a moment. "That's mean."

"Okay. Go to sleep." Akaashi pulled the blanket over his head and tried to drift into sleep, but Bokuto poked him.

"I'm cold, 'kashi!" He whined. Akaashi groaned and finally opened his eyes, reaching up and pulling on Bokuto arm to drag him down.

"What are you doing?"

"Get in. I'm cold, too."

"Ooh!" Bokuto adjusted the blankets and slipped under, lying next to Akaashi, who tucked his head into Bokuto's neck. "What're you doing?"

"It's warm. Stop talking now and sleep, Bokuto-san."

———

Akaashi woke up feeling well rested, until he noticed the kink in his neck. So that was sticking for the rest of the day. He looked up to see Bokuto, mouth slightly open and hair messed up beyond recognition. He looked further up to see Oikawa standing over them.

"Aww, the two love-owls. Guess Bokuto couldn't wait until he saw you in the skirt, huh?" Oikawa teased.

"Shut up, Oikawa." Akaashi rubbed his eyes and shoved the other setters legs, but Oikawa stayed put.

"Guess what I have behind my back?" Oikawa said, before dramatically pulling out the cheerleader costume. "Ta-da!"

"Now...?" Akaashi groaned, pulling his arm out from under Bokuto, who stirred and opened his eyes.

"'Kashi? What time is it?"

"Earlier than we need to get up. Go back to sleep, Bokuto-san. I'll see you at the game." Akaashi pulled the blanket off himself and stood up. May as well get the dare over and done with. There was no way he could chicken out.

Once they were in the hallway Oikawa stuffed the outfit into Akaashi's arms. "Go get changed! It will be ten times funnier if you wear it at breakfast too."

He knew that wasn't the deal, but it had gotten past the point where he cared. He took the outfit and walked into the bathroom, locking himself in a stall. The skirt somehow seemed shorter than the day before.

He pulled on his oversized fukurodani jacket before stepping out of the stall. It was early, and cold. Oikawa would surely let him get away with this.

He was wrong. "What are you doing, prude?" Oikawa scoffed when Akaashi has exited the bathroom. "Why are you so covered up, exactly?"

Akaashi sighed and took the jacket off. Oikawa grinned. "Nice going, slut."

"What are you trying to do, Shittykawa?"

"What's it called... that thing where you insult the person, you know that one kink? That's what I'm doing." Oikawa grinned and looped his arms through Akaashis, dragging him to the breakfast hall. 

"Practicing for Iwa-chan? Or is there someone else?" Akaashi teased lightly, but Oikawa wasn't fazed, assuring him that yes, he was a loyal boyfriend who was only for one man.

"AGKAASHEE!" Bokuto's voice was louder than everyone else put together, even from the other side of the considerably larger room. "Agkaashi you're in the uniform! I woke up fully and you weren't there, did Oikawa kidnap you? You look good! You have a waist, holy crap!"

Akaashi slowly wrapped his arms around his torso, fully aware of all the stares on him. "Thank you, Bokuto-san. Can we please sit down?" Bokuto nodded vigorously and grabbed Akaashis wrist, dragging him to a table with Kuroo, Kenma, the Karasuno captain and his boyfriend and a few others. Oikawa found Iwazuimi and brought him to sit with them to.

"Wait, are you actually playing like that?" Kuroo wheezed out after hyena laughing. "Or are you really cheerleading?"

Oikawa cut in, looking up from where he was playing with Iwazuimi's spiked up hair. "The deal was to be a cheerleader, the whole charade, for the first game. He keeps the outfit on after that but does have to play. I'm thinking his routine will be classic high kicks, fist in the air, WAP dance."

"I can't-" Akaashi began to say before Mattsun and Makki from the table next to them started singing. And trying to dance.

"Now from the top!" Mattsun monotoned, kicking up his leg and falling over. "You see, I actually did drop- MAKE IT DROP!"

"That's a wap!" Makki added, only slightly more enthusiastic. One of the coaches yelled at then to sit back down and they did, but not before a show of groaning and complaining that they should be able to 'express themselves'.

The first game fukurodani had was against Karasuno. Bokuto immediately ran under the net and picked Hinata up and sang the lion king song. "Look, son." Bokuto said to the tangerine. "Your other dad is cheering us on."

Hinata looked over to where the coaches were on the sidelines and saw Akaashi, standing there in a very short skirt. "OH MY GOD! Akaashi-san! What is this?!"

Akaashi blushed deep red and glanced down. Explaining what was going on to the coach had been hard, but Oikawa had convinced him within a minute of showing up. "A dare I got after you had fallen asleep the other night."

Hinata was too busy interrogating Akaashi to notice Bokuto staring. Akaashi's outfit fit him just right, honestly. It showed off his slightly feminine figure in a way that Bokuto had never noticed, and he never wanted to stop looking. But he had to, because the game started.

Bokuto served first, and it was received well by Daichi. The first point went to Karasuno, but the game was won narrowly by Fukurodani. Akaashi stood on the side the entire time, pumping his hands in the air and shouting when they scored a point. When Oikawa came over, he even got Akaashi to high kick. He was surprisingly flexible. Bokuto found that oddly attractive.

Akaashi joined back in for the next games, actually enjoying wearing the skirt while playing. It gave him a sense of freedom, not to mention the other team was distracted a lot. At one point he did a jumping float serve while Bokuto was behind him. Let's just say it was a nice view.

The day was over faster than Bokuto wanted, but dinner was good. They served a barbecue, with all his favourites.

"So, Aka-kun. Seems you've rendered everyone at this training camp completely starstruck." Oikawa teased. "How do you feel about the skirt now?"

Akaashi finished chewing his food and swallowed before replying. "It was better than I thought. Fun, even."

Oikawa smirked. "What about you, Bokuto?"

Bokuto choked. "Um, he looked great! It was good for the team? To have someone's cheering, I mean. Mhm." He stuttered nervously, then laughed. "Glad you had fun, 'kashi."

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied, lifting his head up and looking Bokuto in the eyes from across the table. "Actually, I think I left something in the change rooms earlier when I put this on. Mind coming with me to get it?"

"Oh, sure!" Bokuto stood up eagerly and started walking out of the room with Akaashi. Oikawa silently cheered him in from behind. "What did you leave?" 

Akaashi laughed softly . Bokuto really was clueless. "Just a... sock." He lied.

They arrived at the change room and Bokuto looked around. "Where did you leave it?" He turned around to see Akaashi but was met with the others lips.

"Mph-" Bokuto s eyes widened as Akaashi kissed him, but then he realised what was happening and relaxed, closing his eyes and sinking into it. He curled his fingers into Akaashi's hair and let his other hand fall to his waist. He'd forgotten that his waist was exposed. Shit.

Akaashi pulled back and pressed his forehead against Bokuto's. "...sorry." He whispered. "I really wanted to do that for a while now."

"Don't be sorry!" Bokuto protested, his voice no way near as quiet as Akaashi's. "I wanted that, too."

Akaashi smiled. "So now that there's no one else... want to tell me how you really think I look?"

Bokuto slid his hand behind Akaashi's neck, breathing his response into his ear. "Hot as fuck."

Akaashi couldn't stop himself; he practically growled and kissed Bokuto again, more urgently this time. He pressed Bokuto against the wall and opened his lips, sliding his tongue into Bokuto's mouth. It felt so right, having Bokuto's warm body against his as they kissed fervently. Bokuto groaned into his lips and grinded his hips against Akaashi's, causing him to break away.

"Wait..." Akaashi muttered as he caught his breath. "Not here."

"Okay." Bokuto answered. To him, it still sounded like a promise for another time. They left the room hand in hand, replying to anyone that questioned them with smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment/give kudos if you liked this, more updates soon!


	2. 🐱Kuroken🐱 Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo just wanted a kiss, but Kenma was being grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y e a h

"Kiss kiss."

"I'm not a cat, Kuroo."

Kenma was sitting in Kuroo's lap, facing him with his legs either side of Kuroo. Kuroo had grabbed his hands and was trying to get a kiss out of his begrudging boyfriend. Kenma would give it to him, eventually, but it was funny seeing Kuroo sulk.

"What do you want from me, kitten?" Kuroo pouted, giving Kenma his best puppy dog eyes. 

"What can you give me?" Kenma asked innocently, ignoring the very non innocent smile that rose on Kuroo's face.

"I mean-" He let go of Kenma's hands and draped his own around the smallers' neck, pulling him closer."-there's a lot I can give you, but all I'm asking for is a kiss."

"Mm, don't feel like it." Kenma was teasing, and Kuroo could tell this, or he'd stop asking. Instead, he threw his head back and groaned.

"My boyfriend doesn't love me, it's clear." He muttered, casting his eyes down. "Why would anyone love me anyway?"

Kenma sighed. "Oh my lord, you're such a baby, Tetsurou. Come here." Kenma tilted Kuroo's chin and leaned over him, an angle he could only enjoy occasionally. He pressed his lips to Kuroo's, and Kuroo kissed back, lifting his head up and moving his mouth against Kenma's. Kenma parted his lips and depended the kiss, sighing slightly and melting into Kuroo. It was slow and warm. It was nice. 

It was worth the teasing, Kuroo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but it’s cute as. The writing style is kind of different I was experimenting. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. 😷Sakuatsu😷 The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa finds himself under the stars. His last thought is of Atsumu Miya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently crying in the club cause ao3 won’t let me do italics.

He hadn't looked at the moon, properly, since he was a child. He hadn't noticed the way the light reflects from it and hides the stars near it. Something so simple he could've done any day and he hadn't even thought about it since he was small enough to sit in his mother's lap.

Tonight he took a while to appreciate it. It would've been something nice to do with Atsumu- he wasn't a romantic, but Atsumu cried during cheesy rom-coms enough that Sakusa knew he would love stargazing. They could've brought a blanket and maybe some food, snacking on chocolate while looking up at the trillions of stars. Atsumu would have leaned closer and pulled his mask down slightly, ever so slightly, just so he could press their lips together.

Maybe he could've told Atsumu how much he loved him. Atsumu had said it to him, but he always lacked courage to say it back. The first time he had noticed a red tinge in Atsumu's cheeks, but he never felt pressured by his boyfriend.

'Omi-omi? Can I tell you something?' Atsumu turned to him, ignoring the comedy they were watching. They were lying on the miya parents couch, legs intertwined but not quite cuddling.

'Of course, Miya.' Sakusa sat up on his elbows, tilting his head. 'You can tell me anything.'

'I love you.'

Sakusa's chest tightened. Did he feel the same way? Maybe. Yes, yes he did. How do you say that?

'Miya, I...'

He couldn't say it. It wasn't coming out.

'Omi, breathe. It's okay.' Atsumu leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together. 'You don't have to say it, it's ok. Take your time.' Sakusa could see small tears in Atsumu's eyes but he didn't say anything, he just breathed. In, out.

That had been a year ago, and he still hadn't said it back. What kind of boyfriend was he?

He lay his head back on the grass and looked back at the stars. In the small time he was unfocused, they had multiplied. He could see all the constellations he couldn't name, but that night, he gave them his own names.

Tomorrow he was meant to be going to Osamu's new cafe with Atsumu. His boyfriends twin had cooked for them all before, and it was the best food he had ever tasted. God, what he wouldn't give for some right now. It would be a nice last meal.

He stood and walked closer to the bridge. It was a beautiful area, the water was deep and blue, there were no cars for miles. The bridge had inscriptions scratched in the side. 

'R+E'

'Monica loves Jason'

'God hates you'

He laughed a little then sighed, pulling a pen out of his pocket. It was stupid, but oh well.

"Kiyoomi... plus... Atsumu." He muttered to himself as he worked. Then he stopped. Why did that sound so wrong?

That was the first time he had said Atsumu out loud.

All he had called his boyfriend of 2 years was 'Miya'. His last name. He hadn't even thought to use a simple display of affection and call him by his given name. Atsumu, Atsumu, Atsumu. You deserve so much more.

He brought out his phone and clicked the messages app, selecting 'Miya. A'. That was so impersonal, nobody could guess they had been together. Before sending anything, he changed the contact name. Atsumu would appreciate this, he thought.

To: Mu-mu  
Atsumu

That sounds so pretty

Atsumu

Atsumu, I love you.

More than you could ever know.

I swear, I love you.

Goodbye, Atsumu.  
(read 12:06 am)

To: Omi-omi  
Omi??

What the hell are you doing?

Please answer

Omi I love you too

Please don't do anything

Where tf are you??!  
(Delivered 12:07 am)

Sakusa had turned his phone off after sending his messages. He knew that any reply from Atsumu would only make this harder. He emptied his pockets onto the edge of the road so they could find them afterward. No point wasting these things.

The wind seemed to pick up as he climbed over the edge and stood over the water. It was as if some God was telling him, don't do it, don't die. He scoffed at this God.

"I love you... Atsumu."

He stopped off the edge and fell down, down into the water.

The impact was the most pain he had ever felt, and simultaneously nothing at all.

But he didn't have long to think about this before he blacked out.

———

"OSAMU!" Atsumu screamed, running through the house for his twin. "'Samu, fuck, where are you? We need to take your car!"

Osamu stumbled out of his room. "What are yer on about this time, Tsumu?"

Atsumu waved around his phone, stuttering out an explanation. "Omi- he texted me, I think he's gonna do something bad, Samu. It's not good, we need to find him, fuck."

Osamu caught Atsumu's arms and stopped him from flailing them. "Atsumu, breathe. Show me the texts."

Atsumu nodded and held his phone out. Osamu scanned them and grabbed his car keys. "Ok, let's go. Where do you think he is?"

"I looked at his location, he's near the bridge we have to cross to get to uncles." Atsumu spoke hurriedly, leading the way out to Osamu's car. "Come on, come on!"

They sped through the roads to the location, lucky enough to not be pulled over by any cops. When they pulled up to the bridge, the car skidding on grass, the phone and random items skittered around the edge were the first thing Atsumu saw.

"Shit, shit, that's his phone!" Atsumu jumped out of the car and ran to the bridge. He picked up the phone, the pen, a half empty pack of reusable masks and a few random wrappers. "This is all his stuff..." He winced and looked over the edge. "That's... that's blood. In the water. Osamu, call someone."

Atsumu walked slowly down to the waters edge. At this point, he knew what to expect. The water was cold on his skin but it was fairly shallow, so his head never went underwater.

He saw a hand.

...

A hand.

He reached his arm out and took the hand. Oh, it was so cold. He was scared, but seeing the little mole on the thumb out him at ease. This was Sakusa. This was his Omi-omi.

He pulled Sakusa out onto the shore. Blue. His lips, his fingernails. His neck was bent so horribly, but his eyes were so relaxed. His long eyelashes looked so pretty. 

"Omi-omi." Atsumu whispered. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're okay." He ran his thumb along Sakusa's cheekbone, ignoring the salty tears running down his face. "I love you too. So much, Kiyoomi. So much."

"I don't know why you did this, but I'm not blaming you. I'm just sorry I'd didn't notice you were hurting."

Sakusa didn't answer. He never would. When the ambulance arrived and saw him clutching a dead body, they wrapped him in a blanket instead. 

Atsumu saw the the inscription in the bridge as he was leaving. Kiyoomi+Atsumu. He would've given anything to hear his name on Sakusa's pretty lips.

He opened the phone and saw the last texts Sakusa had sent and received. He hadn't even seen Atsumu's replies.

He noticed the contact name and smiled. Omi-Omi and mu-mu. It had a nice ring to it.

Then he started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Cry? Never. I know it’s ‘Tsum-tsum’ but I cousins resist putting ‘Mu-mu’ pfft


	4. 🦉Bokuaka🦉 Bokuto’s weakness No. 196

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto falls into a depressive episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

Akaashi was the person Fukurodani volleyball team looked to when Bokuto had one of his issues during the game. He, after all, was the one who knew most of Bokuto's weaknesses and strengths in the game, through and through. What the team didn't know was that Akaashi knew every single one of these- even outside the game.

He discovered a new one on a Saturday morning, when he had walked over to Bokuto's and found him still in bed at 2 pm.

"Bokuto-say, we were going to watch the volleyball game. It starts in 5 minutes. Your idea, remember?" Akaashi reminded him, kneeling down next to his bed and pushing the stray hair from his face. "You okay?"

Bokuto groaned and turned over so he was facing away from Akaashi, pulling the blanket over his head. Akaashi sighed and lifted the blanket up, lying next to Bokuto. 

"Akaashi, move." Bokuto muttered against the blanket.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Bokuto turned back around and buried his head in Akaashi's chest, still completely under the blanket. Akaashi smiled softly. It wasn't always that Bokuto appeared shorter than him. He savoured it for a moment, before lifting the blanket up and sliding under so he was face to face with Bokuto.

Bokuto wrinkled his nose when Akaashi appeared suddenly in front of him. "Akaashi, let me sulk."

Akaashi leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tip of Bokuto's nose. "You don't deserve to sulk. Go back to sleep, we'll skip out on watching volleyball today."

"You'll stay here?"

The question was so innocent and sad sounding that Akaashi answered without hesitation. "Where else would I go?"

He was worried, but he didn't think about it until Bokuto's breathing evened out and Akaashi could tell he was asleep.

He was worried. Bokuto was asleep and he could think about it now.

Bokuto had missed out on 2 practices in the last week, claiming headaches. When he did come, he moved slower and reverted to his 'emo' mode easier than usual. He didn't try as much as he could and didn't argue to being benched and practice games.

In the time Akaashi had known Bokuto, this had happened once. His parents had explained it, briefly, but he still had no idea what to do.

Bipolar. The word they had tripped around, the word Akaashi had never once used in front of Bokuto, as if just hearing it would trigger a depressive episode. Akaashi remembered the signs, and could tell that it was happening again.

He hadn't seen Bokuto for almost a month last time it happened. When he'd come back, he seemed his usual over enthusiastic self, but Akaashi started fearing the 'emo' moments during games more, fighting harder to help Bokuto through them.

Because last time he had come back wearing longer knee pads that covered his entire thighs. It wasn't until Akaashi slept the night at Bokuto's and didn't care to turn around as his friend changed pants did he see the scars on the top half of his legs. Bokuto had met his eyes for a minute, before cracking a small smile.

"It's okay. They're old. I just had some trouble for a while." Bokuto had muttered, before pulling on long tracksuits. "You don't have to worry."

Akaashi did worry. He had stood up from Bokuto's bed and crossed the room to wrap his arms around Bokuto's torso, feeling big, warm arms hug him back. He didn't know how long they stood there for, but when they pulled back he didn't pretend not to notice the tears on Bokuto's face like he usually would. He lifted his hand and softly brushed them away for him.

He remembered that that was the first night he'd slept so close to Bokuto in his bed, waking up completely wrapped in his arms with his face buried in Bokuto's soft owl pyjamas. It was stupid and he hated it so much less than he thought he would with anyone else.

But now it was back to the present, and Bokuto was asleep buried under a blanket with his head on Akaashis chest. Had he cut again? Did his parents know this was happening? Would he be able to see Bokuto this time?

He felt Bokuto shift under the blankets and froze. A head appeared, looking up at him. Bokuto's head, thank god.

"Akaashi? Can you stay tonight?" He said his name so, so softly. Without murdering it. Akaashi nodded his head immediately, pressing a kiss to Bokuto's forehead.

"Do you think..." Bokuto's voice trailed off again. "Do you think it's happening again?"

Akaashi took a moment to respond. "Maybe it is, Bokuto-san. But this time, I will be here with you, I promise." He reached his hands under the blankets and took both of Bokuto's wrists, holding them together with his. "I can help you through this, I promise."

Bokuto tried to lighten the mood, just as he always did. "I hope this is a promise you keep, unlike the one where you said you wouldn't tell anyone I failed my maths test."

Akaashi wasn't surprised to see tears pooling in his eyes, despite the attempt at a joke. So he did what he had last time, and wiped away the ones that fell.

And god, this may hurt him but he needed to ask. "What do you feel like, Koutarou?"

Bokuto pulled his wrists from Akaashi's grip and laced their fingers together instead. "I feel... like I don't need to get up. Like I can't. I don't necessarily not want to, but it feels like nothing in the world needs me and if I get up I'll just be making it worse. It's numb."

Normally Bokuto's heart would be racing from how Akaashi pushed his loose hair back off his forehead, but for now he was just grateful to have a warm body to hold onto.

"I feel like this is my biggest weakness."

Akaashi's brain flew into overthinking mode and simultaneously went dead. 

"Bokuto-san-" He sat up, pulling Bokuto with him and grabbing his shoulders. "This isn't a weakness. It's something that's a burden on you, and it really, really sucks, I know. But this doesn't make you lesser in anyway."

"It makes me a lesser player. It makes me a worse friend."

Akaashi pursed his lips. "You want to know what I actually think your weakness is? Bokuto's weakness 196. He's a liar- no, he can't see the truth. You having an episode makes me sad, because it hurts you, but it doesn't make you a bad friend for wanting help from me. And yes, your playing might decrease while you stay away from it, but you wouldn't judge anyone who got a lung infection and had to rest up, would you? It's something you have to fight off, Koutarou. It's a valid reason for you to rest and get better and it's not. A. Weakness."

Bokuto's bottomed lip quivered slightly before he leaned forward and just... collapsed, into Akaashi.

"Thank you, Kashi. I love you." And Akaashi knew what Bokuto meant by it , knew they had been friends for long enough to say that, and knew that right now, neither of them wanted anything more. Bokuto needed comfort in Akaashi's arms, and Akaashi was there for him.

"I love you too, Bokuto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! I'm sorry if my portrayal of bipolar is insensitive in anyway, please do tell me if it is so I can change it up. You would have noticed that yes, they do not get together by the end, because Bokuto is struggling with something bigger right now and needs a friend more than anything. I didn't think it would really fit for him to be crying one second then having an intense make out sesh with Akaashi the next so I'm leaving it at this. Again, thanks for reading!
> 
> Quick question should I post the (slight) smut I wrote? No very descriptive or anything but y e a h


	5. 🌙Tsukiyama🌙 Binary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has been feeling like they don’t fit the binary. But... they’re on a BOYS volleyball team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m listening to my Akaashi playlist while writing 👁👁

Second year at Karasuno presented a lot of changes- some good, some bad, some a little in between. Hinata almost moved across the country but managed to convince his mother to let them stay. Kageyama asked Hinata out, and was answered with a very enthusiastic yes. Tsukishima became more recognised as a player throughout the prefecture. Yamaguchi’s hair grew out, prompting a begrudging insult for even Tsukishima.

“Your hair looks cool.” He muttered the first day back at training, slipping his headphones off as they met in the middle of the path. “You keeping it like this?”

Yamaguchi nodded, pulling a hair tie of their wrist and putting their hair in a low ponytail. “I like it longer. It kind of reminds me of Asahi-san’s hair, when it’s tied up!”

Tsukishima shrugged, turning and walking down the concrete path towards the gym doors. “Your hairs softer, though.”

It was so quite Yamaguchi almost didn’t hear it, but they caught it as they ran up to walk beside Tsukki, a smile spreading on their face.

“Hey, guys!” Tanaka greater then from the door. He was shirtless, although that was normal. What wasn’t normal was the black eye.

Tsukki held his hand up, waving slightly as he walked past, but Yamaguchi stayed back. “Tanaka-san, what happened to your eye?”

Tanaka puffed his chest out proudly. “A fight!”

“SHUT UP RYU!” Noya’s voice screamed from inside the gym. “No one believes you, just tell the truth!” He ran up behind Tanaka and started punching his side over and over until Tanaka chased him around.

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and gestured for Yamaguchi to come in. “Come on, man. Ignore those two.” He didn’t notice the way Yamaguchi winced at the nickname, instead yelling at Tanaka and Noya to get ready for practice.

Practice passed with little disruption, but the others could tell something was up with Yamaguchi. They tried to make them feel better, they really did, but their way of doing it was not great.

“You smashed it today, bro!” Noya told him, jumping up and down excitedly.

“Yeah, dude! Hinata added. “You were just, ‘pow’, ‘smash’ ‘bam’!”

Yamaguchi smiled weakly, trying to ignore the words they called them and instead just focusing on the praise.

It’s your own fucking fault, you coward.

You didn’t tell them, how should they know?

You’re not even being smart right now. They know you’re a boy, everything about you says you’re a boy.

Yamaguchi felt their breathing tighten and their vision go blurry. They wouldn’t like them if they admitted that ‘he’ was actually a ‘they’, although what proof was there that they liked them anyway?

Hinata was the first to notice that something was wrong. “Guys, back away a little.” He advised. “I think he’s panicking. Tsukki, help me.”

The others stepped away and let Hinata put his hands on Yamaguchi’s arms to steady him. “Hey. You want to sit down?”

Yamaguchi nodded, lip trembling. They mumbled something under their breath, that Tsukki only heard barely as he helped Hinata support Yamaguchi and lead them over to the bench.

He sat down next to Yamaguchi and hesitated before setting his hand on their shoulder. “What do you mean?”

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukki and shook his head. “Sorry?”

“You said, as we were walking ‘they’re ’. What’d you mean?”

They swallowed and stared straightforward. “I meant that I’d prefer if Hinata said ‘they’re panicking’ instead of ‘he’s panicking’.”

Tsukki looked down at Yamaguchi, an odd feeling spreading over him as he realised what Yamaguchi had said. He felt like something should change in this moment. He should see his best friend in another light, or something. Nothing of the sort happened.

“So... you’re saying that you want us to refer to you with they and them?” Tsukki questioned.

Yamaguchi nodded. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t feel right with any other pronouns. It’s dumb. Sorry.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes and grabbed Yamaguchi’s face with his hands. “Tadashi. It’s not stupid. Why would it be stupid? No one will care, we all love you for you.”

Yamaguchi blew past the fact that Tsukki had basically said that he loved them and voiced their thoughts over the last few months. “This is a boys volleyball team, Tsukki. How do we know they won’t kick me out?”

“Do you want to tell the team? You don’t have to...” He trailed off and glanced over at Hinata, still standing a few feet away from them in conversation with Kinoshita. Could he hear them?

“Yamaguchi! You feeling any better?” He sounded overly anxious as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Yeah... can you bring the team over? There’s something I want to tell them.” Yamaguchi breathed in, barely noticing Hinata’s reply as the small boy ran to get the others.

Soon everyone was gather around the small corner of the gym, including Ukai and Takeda. Yamaguchi swallowed nervously. This was going to be much harder than they originally intended.

“I.” They started, cringing internally. How did words work again? “I just wanted to tell you guys that, I, have decided not to use male pronouns anymore. Because I don’t feel male. Never did, I guess. Unless you have a problem with it, I’d rather you use they/them pronouns for me.”

Everyone was silent for a moment before Kageyama spoke up. “It doesn’t change anything, Yamaguchi.”

Tanaka added: “We still want to play with you and be your bros, even if you aren’t our bro.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but burst out laughing when the rest of the team added their own comments. Some funny, some stupid as hell, but not a single one was against them. “Thank you guys, so much. You seriously are the best bros.”

They hadn’t noticed the way Tsukishima had laced their fingers together while they had been talking, but when they registered it, they couldn’t think of any reason to pull back.

Although, the two of them had to pull away when the team demanded a group hug and shoved them into the middle of their massive circle, smothering them. Only the coaches and manager hadn’t talked through it. Everyone turned to them.

“Oh, I think it’s great!” Yachi squealed. “I mean, now they can use whichever bathroom they want and help me when I’m too scared to go alone. Because whenever we hung out, they would always have to wait outside and going in alone is scary, and- oh, I’m rambling. Sorry! But thank you for telling us, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but blush at her statement. Yachi had always been so supportive and not at all expecting them to act in any certain way just for being a different gender. She was one of the few girls he was really close with. Now it was only the coaches...

“Well, obviously this is a boys volleyball club.” Ukai started seriously.

Takeda cracked a smile. “But we honestly don’t care. You’re stuck with us!”

The team cheered and Yamaguchi laughed again. They didn’t care!

It wasn’t until after practice, when Tsukki and Yamaguchi were walking home, that Tsukki talked again.

“Good job on telling everyone. Really.” He sounded so sincere as he turned around to face Yamaguchi. “That was brave.”

Their next words were basically a squeak. “You think I’m brave?”

“Super brave.” And shit, he may be reading the situation wrong, but as he leaned in closer to Yamaguchi, there definitely seemed to be some kind of tension. Some kind of spark.

It was Yamaguchi who closed the distance when Tsukki hesitated too long, rushing forward to press their lips together. They almost pulled back after a second, when Tsukki didn’t kiss back- hadn’t the been the one to initiate this? Kind of? But Tsukki pulled him right back in, lengthening the kiss on the little street surrounded by irrelevant shops.

When they finally did pull back, Yamaguchi kept their eyes closed and Tsukki thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. It wasn’t something he’d admit, but he used the few moments to look over Yamaguchi and figure out every inch of their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi did you like you better


	6. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga moved into their new apartment a little over a month ago. Daichi though that Suga had finally gotten used to the new wake up early schedule, but he realises his mistake when he sleeps through their alarm.

Sunlight streamed through the window, right onto Suga's sleeping form. Daichi thought he looked beautiful like that, eyes closed and chest slowly rising and falling. His eyelashes were long, little bits of sleep clinging to the edges. Even with his face squashed against a pillow, he looked perfect.

Their alarm had gone off at 5 that morning- Daichi had immediately woke, shutting it off, but Suga slept through it even more soundly than usual. Most mornings he would groan, covering his face with a pillow or reach his hand up to drag Daichi back down. He was so peaceful that day that Daichi couldn't bring himself to get up and turn the kettle on for coffee.

Instead, he found himself laying back down into the soft pillows. Suga had been in charge of decorating their new apartment they had bought near their University, so the room was soft and featured a wall covered in posters for all his favourite movies and anime's. The window reached from the ceiling to the floor, making stargazing while Suga sleepily burrowed into him one of Daichi's favourite pastimes. The bed was of course covered in pillows, fluffy blankets and a stuffed bear that Daichi had since he was young. ("It's nostalgic," Suga had insisted when Daichi laughed at his decoration. "It matches the theme.")

A soft whistling noise caught Daichi's attention as Suga breathed out his nose. It caused a little lock of hair to float up, onto his forehead, then fall back down to his cheek. Daichi couldn't help but gaze as it happened several more times, out of both amusement and admiration. Even with a puffy face and slightly greasy hair, Suga looked so pretty. It was almost unfair. Almost, as he did get to look at Suga whenever he wanted. It was a pretty great bonus.

Suga stirred slightly and Daichi reached his hand out to cup his face, stroking his thumb up and down slightly. Suga leaned into the touch, opening his eyes to see a tired little smile on Daichi's face. Contentment, was the first word that came to his mind.

"Morning." Daichi's voice was gruff and ridden with sleep, and Suga loved it fully. He leaned forward, blinking his eyes a few times to get rid of the blurriness, before kissing Daichi. It felt like chapped, sleep swollen lips and it tasted like morning breath with hints of toothpaste and last nights dinner, but it sparked a flame of happiness in his chest and he saw that word again, utter contentment, as Daichi kissed him back.

Unable to stop himself, Daichi let out a small chuckle. "Thanks for the 'good morning'." He half whispered, half spoke. 

Suga hummed slightly and tucked his head into Daichi's neck, relaxing as Daichi's arms wrapped around him. He could see the sun on the bed next to him, illuminating the little crevices in the sheets. When he stretched his arm behind Daichi's back, he saw the way the light hit his hand and made it glow. And when Daichi rolled over, he could see the way he looked under the early morning sun, and it took his breath away.

Daichi's hair usually looked dead black, but it had brown highlights showing in the lighting. When he was close enough, the little peach fuzz on his cheeks was visible. When he smiled lazily, bright sunlight reflected of his pearly teeth and made his eyes look so happy and free. Suga couldn't resist pulling him in for another kiss. 

Moving back over so he could have Suga up against him again, Daichi realised they did still have classes that morning. "So, you're making coffee?"

"I think it's your turn, babe."

"That's a lie and you know it. I've made it three times already this week, your night owl ass can't get up for-"

"Ok, ok." Suga realised he was not winning this argument. "I'll make it, as long as you stay here and keep looking pretty."

A train horn sounded outside as Daichi smiled while leaning back into the pillows. "What made you think I'm going anywhere?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating for a while, I’ve been working on a long-ish iwaoi chapter then I kinda lost motivation for that and forgot how to write. Anyway, this was me trying to remember/ literally just having the need to write something.


End file.
